The Konoha Bachelor
by su22
Summary: It's kind of like the show, 'The Bachelor'. Only with Kakashi type antics and crazy girls. What is Sakura going to do? And how does Sakura know that guy? Kakashi/Sakura


Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Bachelor' or Naruto.

Chapter 1: The mission is given Deal with it!

Kakashi and Sakura were standing in the middle of the Hokage's office. Sakura was staring out the large picture window, while Kakashi was reading his usual smut Icha Icha.

Surprisingly the Hokage's desk was actually clean and devoid of any papers which was a first. It was boring for Sakura because she was tired of looking out the window she might as well strike up a conversation with her ex-teacher.

"So, where do you think she is?" Sakura asked as she looked over at her teacher.

Kakashi shrugged and turned a page in his book.

"It's already been ten minutes. She's not the type to forget."

"Unlike some people I know!" Inner Sakura stated while glaring furiously at Kakashi.

Kakashi nodded and gave a non-committal, "Hmm."

At that moment Tsunade burst through the door with a stack of papers under one arm and a huge smile, "Sorry to keep you waiting." She huffed sounding out of breath.

Sakura smiled sweetly, "That's quite alright Hokage-sama."

Tsunade got behind her desk and sat down in her chair placing the stack of papers on top of the desk. She started going through her desk drawers looking for something when she pulled out a pen, she motioned for the two to come forward.

She pulled the stacks of paper apart and placed them in two separate stacks.

"I need you to sign these." She said as she handed the pen over to Kakashi.

"What is it?" Sakura asked as she looked at the papers on the desk carefully.

Tsunade seemed to bristle slightly as she stared dangerously at Sakura, "I'm your Hokage don't you trust me?"

Kakashi had finished signing the paper and was holding out the pen to Sakura.

Sakura gulped and laughed nervously, "Of course I trust you Hokage-sama."

Sakura took the pen from Kakashi and signed her name as quickly as she could.

Tsunade smiled brightly, "Congratulations you two!"

Sakura stiffened a bit.

Inner Sakura panicked, "Oh god what did you sign?"

"Now I can explain this mission to you. You're the first two to be on the television series 'The Konoha bachelor'"

"What!" Sakura practically shouted.

"Kakashi is going to be the first bachelor on 'The Konoha Bachelor'."

"I have to do what now?" Kakashi asked as he looked over the top of his book for the first time.

"NO WAY!" Sakura shouted at the top of her lungs, "That's just not right you can't make me do it." She folded her arms in front of her chest and stomped one foot down on the ground to prove that she was against the mission whole-heartedly.

Tsunade smiled, pulling the papers toward herself, "It's too late you already signed the papers."

"Plus I'm going to get a ton of cash out of this whole deal." Tsunade thought to herself.

Sakura was confused, "Then why me?"

Tsunade grinned, "Because you're going to be my informant. You're the only one who can give me the information that I need when it gets down to the final three."

"Isn't that cheating though?"

"Not really it's just insider information."

"It's cheating." Sakura pointed out.

"No it's hinting with a very specific purpose and goal in mind." Tsunade said smiling winningly at her.

"This is ridiculous! I'm not doing it!"

"Kakashi you will make sure she gets into the final three and that's an order."

Kakashi nodded from behind his book, "Sure."

"Are you even listening?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi gave his usual, "Hmm."

Tsunade spoke up, "Besides Sakura this might be some good training for you. Considering that last mission you screwed up."

Sakura blushed crimson and found her shoes very interesting at the moment, "It wasn't my fault."

"You're lucky that it didn't turn out worse than it did."

Kakashi looked over the top of his book curiously at Sakura.

Sakura's voice was weak as she answered, "Yes, Hokage-sama."

Tsunade clapped her hands together, "Alright! Since that's settled you are going to the mansion on the Southern side of Konoha that's twenty miles west of here."

Sakura gasped, "You don't mean the millionaire Hitoshi Tama's mansion do you?"

Inner Sakura was shrinking as she groaned, "Oh, god why us!"

Tsunade smiled and nodded, "Yeah, he is offering his home to be used for the show."

Kakashi just nodded.

"Now, Kakashi you'll be heading to the mansion. While you Sakura will have to go to the 'Cozy Inn' right here in Konoha. There you'll meet Min she'll tell you what's going to happen."

Kakashi asked, "When do we leave?"

"Kakashi you need to leave today to the mansion. Jin will meet you and tell you the details." Tsunade turned and looked at Sakura, "Sakura…"

Sakura's eyes were wide as she stared off into space.

Tsunade spoke a little more loudly, "Sakura!"

Sakura shook her head and looked at Tsunade, "Huh."

"You should be at the Inn at noon, today."

Sakura nodded solemnly, "Okay."

"Alright, you're dismissed." Tsunade nodded said as she waved her hand in a dismissing type manner.

As soon as Kakashi and Sakura stepped out of the Hokage's office, Kakashi put his book away as they walked down the hall.

Kakashi commented, "So this should be an interesting mission."

Sakura just nodded.

Kakashi's eye narrowed, "Is something bothering you."

Sakura shook her head and smiled, "No, why would you say that?"

"Sakura?"

"Yes."

"You're a terrible liar. What is it about the mansion your worried about."

"It's nothing."

Kakashi's eye widened, "You mean you know Hitoshi Tama?"

Sakura stiffened a bit, "No!"

"Hmm…"

"Really I don't know that man!" Sakura said waving a hand in front of her face, "I've never met him before. I don't know if he has broad shoulders or not."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow while he a corner of his mouth pulled down in a frown underneath his mask.

Sakura kept talking, "I mean I don't know if he has smoldering grey eyes that sparkle every once in a while. I mean I don't even know if he goes to the hot springs once in a while. I mean I don't know him."

"Hmm…"

Kakashi stopped suddenly at the top of the stairs leading outdoors.

Sakura stopped as well and looked directly at him, "Really I don't know him."

Kakashi sighed, "Sakura," he looked her directly in her eyes, "You're a bad liar. But don't worry," Kakashi leaned down and said softly, "I'll figure it out."

Kakashi left a much disturbed Sakura on the top of the steps as he left.

Sakura bit her bottom lip as she thought to herself, "Oh, god I hope he doesn't find out."

**Please review!**


End file.
